<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>afternoon delight. by agreymatter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24427303">afternoon delight.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/agreymatter/pseuds/agreymatter'>agreymatter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>nsfw one shots. [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TWICE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, side michaeng and an annoyed jihyo, thigh riding</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:33:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,030</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24427303</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/agreymatter/pseuds/agreymatter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeongyeon is cooking something in the kitchen. Tzuyu thinks she needs to show her appreciation for the food. But what's the bigger mess when she's done, Jeongyeon, or the dishes?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chou Tzuyu/Yoo Jeongyeon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>nsfw one shots. [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869877</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>83</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>afternoon delight.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>ahh, this is a repost from my aff account, with some 𝚕̶𝚒̶𝚐̶𝚑̶𝚝̶ editing made to it.</p><p>enjoy! &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jeongyeon stands at the stove, dutifully watching as sauces bubbled and spices began to fill the air of the small kitchen of their dorm. The spread was growing with each dish that finished up on the stove. A wooden spoon coated in a lightly tinged red sauce is brought to her lips, tasting for if the sauce is to her liking. Jeongyeon nodding, satisfied with the spice level as the spoon dips below the oily surface of the soup to slowly bring about the end of it’s boil. </p><p>A soft tread of bare feet can be heard against the tiled floor, lightly underlying the snaps of the knobs turning off at the metal front of the stove. Tzuyu’s body pressing into that of Jeongyeon, her chin resting in the crook of Jeongyeon’s neck as she inhaled the combined scent of her girlfriend and the food she’d prepared. Her voice thickened with drowsiness as she placed a soft kiss behind Jeongyeon’s ear.</p><p>‘It all looks so good, unnie.’</p><p>The smile brimming on Jeongyeon’s face is hard to hide. ‘You’ll like it more when you taste it.’</p><p>‘I can’t wait.’</p><p>Tzuyu’s hands meet around Jeongyeon’s midsection, pulling her flush against her front, fingers wandering along the hem of the baggy shirt hanging from Jeongyeon’s body. Her head turning inward to press a soft kiss to her cheek bone, fingers interlocking as they tightened about Jeongyeon’s midsection. </p><p>It was her own silent craving to be close to Jeongyeon after waking from her nap. Staying glued to Jeongyeon’s back as more knobs were clicked off, deeply inhaling the floral perfume from Jeongyeon. Tzuyu is quickly brought back to the scene at hand as Jeongyeon clear her throat, holding the cast iron pot by it’s handles as she nudges against the hold. </p><p>‘Sorry…’ the hold is dropped and Jeongyeon maneuvres the pot delicately to the countertop. </p><p>Jeongyeon turns about, facing Tzuyu with a smile; her arms snake about the younger’s waist, resting above the waistband to her shorts. She’s pulled close in a heartbeat, not wasting a moment in pressing hard kiss onto Jeongyeon’s lips. A small yelp escaping the older girl at the sudden intensity. </p><p>‘That nap give you some energy?’</p><p>Tzuyu nods, ‘still hungry though…’ her hands dropping to run along the swell of Jeongyeon’s ass, gripping hard as their bodies were pulled closer. </p><p>Jeongyeon moans at the hold, bringing her arms up around Tzuyu’s shoulders to bring her into a deep heated kiss.</p><p>As Jeongyeon pulled back a small string of spit connected, wiping it away as she clears her throat. A soft blush colouring her face. Lust keeping her gaze firmly on Tzuyu as she remembers the food cooling off.</p><p>‘W-We should eat.’ </p><p>‘I know what I want.’ Tzuyu says tightening her hold on Jeongyeon’s ass, her breathing hitches under Tzuyu’s gaze. </p><p>‘Tzuyu…’ There’s a small twang in her chest, her voice straining slightly, a heat pooling in her stomach. ‘...they’ll hear us.’</p><p>‘Don’t worry, unnie,’ her thigh now pressed against Jeongyeon’s core, as she trapped her between the counter and her body, ‘I’ll be quiet.’ </p><p>Jeongyeon’s hand desperately grab at the back of Tzuyu’s shoulders, scrambling to find something to ground her in the heat of the moment. A moan rising from the back of her throat as heated kisses are pressed against her exposed neck, slick coating the expanse of Tzuyu’s thigh, as Jeongyeon is dictated back and forth across the strong muscle. </p><p>It only takes a few seconds before Jeongyeon is willingly grinding against Tzuyu, carelessly moaning out her name as she chases her orgasm. The strain in her breathing, the attention felt on her clit, Jeongyeon feels herself quickly approaching the edge.</p><p>A grin spreading on Tzuyu’s face is unmistakable, it persists as she deeply leaves her mark high up on Jeongyeon’s neck, moving up to whisper in her ear with a husky tone to her voice.</p><p>‘If you were so worked up earlier, I could have helped you out, unnie.’ Her teeth softly making a mark just below Jeongyeon’s jaw, tongue pathing over the mark to sooth her. ‘I love seeing you so desperate to cum.’ </p><p>She shudders at the words, nails digging into Tzuyu’s shoulder’s hard enough to draw red marks down it, not holding back any of her vocal need in the hands of the youngest. Her mouth agape with a string of moans cascading from her lips, hips canting faster as she continued to seek her orgasm. </p><p>‘Close,’ is the only word Jeongyeon can manage to moan out.</p><p>Tzuyu responds in kind, pressing her thigh forward harder and flexing her muscle for the older woman keeping her right on top of her thigh, trying to help Jeongyeon find her release. She can feel her thigh already dripping with Jeongyeon’s slick, Tzuyu now taking over as her hands move to grip Jeongyeon’s hips tightly. </p><p>She’s slowly going limp in Tzuyu’s hold, her teeth digging into her lower lip to keep back any desperate moans as she can feel herself about to let it all go. </p><p>‘Cum for me, unnie.’ Tzuyu whispers out, quickening her movements.</p><p>It’s all Jeongyeon needs to hear as she finally finds her release against Tzuyu’s thigh, her own thighs covered in slick as her breathing haggard with her lips parted as she quivers from the intensity of her orgasm. Jeongyeon has her head resting against Tzuyu’s shoulder, already feeling her knees coming together as she’s about to go all but limp in the embrace. </p><p>Her shoulders drop ever so slightly, upper body falling into Tzuyu as she evens out her breathing slowly. Still not able to hold onto her after coming down from her high, however finding herself becoming comfortably warm in the hold; a calming supportive hold that she can’t help but crave after being brought to climax in such an open part of their dorm. Jeongyeon’s slender fingers inch up to slowly grab at the cloth of Tzuyu’s top, after one last shaky breath she calms herself to the best of her ability and leans into the younger woman.</p><p>‘Sensitive..’ is all she meekly replies with, her face still cherry red as she tries to hide away from the younger woman. </p><p>Tzuyu coos looking down at the state of the older woman in her arms, drawing her closer with a soft cradle and she can’t help but feel proud of what she was able to do for her unnie.</p><p>‘You did so well, unnie.’ Tzuyu praises, trying to focus away from her own growing need after watching Jeongyeon fall apart on her thigh. She takes her left hand to raise Jeongyeon’s chin and press a loving kiss to her lips. Then taking the same hand and bringing it down to drag across the slick that coats on her thigh, bringing the fingers to her mouth to lick them clean. </p><p>Confident brown eyes not breaking eye contact with Jeongyeon as she completes the action, her tongue sweeping across her lips to catch any missed cum. It’s a sultry display of dominance over Jeongyeon, who feels herself nearly whine at the lewd action. </p><p>‘You came so much for me,’ she teases when dipping to press a kiss to Jeongyeon’s lips once more, grinning after they break away, fully knowing the effect she has on her. She presses her body to Jeongyeon’s once again, her voice even more enticing as she whispers, ‘but I need more.’ </p><p>Her right hand comes to grip Jeongyeon’s shoulder, keeping her in place against the counter firmly, her left easily making its way into the waistband of her sleep shorts and under the front of her panties. Softly moving past her clit to collect any cum that was surely sticking to her folds making an uncomfortable mess for Jeongyeon.</p><p>But she can’t help the small whimper that fall past her lips at the suddenness of it all, feeling her knees flutter at the direct contact on her core. Had it not been for Tzuyu’s hold on her, she would be on the ground. Looking like an even bigger mess.</p><p>A low moan leaving her mouth as she watches Tzuyu bring her middle and ring finger to her lips and take them to the root, lapping up all the cum that she had found in Jeongyeon’s panties. </p><p>She’s assertive once more when she lightly grips Jeongyeon’s jaw, keeping her mouth open as she kisses her deeply and making sure she can taste herself as their tongues meet in the heated kiss.</p><p>Jeongyeon is mewling at the domineering presence Tzuyu has, even more at the way she controls her so easily, she never imagined this was how their relationship would turn out. </p><p>As they break, Jeongyeon’s breathing is heavy, her chest swelling greatly with each draw in and she hide the blush that is present on her face. Tzuyu’s is just a lighter shade of red, more from her exhaustion than the embarrassment Jeongyeon feels.</p><p>Tzuyu keeps her in place for a moment longer, moving her thigh from between her legs and bringing Jeongyeon into a warm embrace.</p><p>They stay still for a moment longer, only to be interrupted by the sound of two sets of feet treading against the tile and before the source arrives on the opposite side of the kitchen. Jeongyeon feeling herself turn redder in the face.</p><p>Chaeyoung appears to not pay attention to the couple, as Mina follows her adorned in a large sweater that falls past her waist and rest just above her knee, her hair slightly dishevelled as she attempts to rub the sleep out from her eyes.  </p><p>Mina stays close Chaeyoung, shadowing her ever so slightly, tempted to rest against her back as the younger girl explores the fridge for something to drink. So, she does, her arms snaking around Chaeyoung’s waist, as she’s bent down to look for the iced tea she had made earlier. The translucent jug brought out and placed on the countertop.</p><p>‘Y’know, I thought it was only steamy here in because you were cooking, unnie.’ Chaeyoung states matter-of-factly, waddling to the cabinet with Mina attached, fishing two glasses out for herself and Mina, ‘but I guess it was more than just that.’ </p><p>Chaeyoung earns a small snicker from Mina, as she is still lazily resting her head between Chaeyoung’s shoulder blades. The couple having heard the tail end of the kitchen escapades of Jeongyeon and Tzuyu. </p><p>She concentrates on filling to the two glasses, lifting them and turning to look at the state of the other couple. Her eyes dropping to the ground before coming back and locking eyes with Jeongyeon. </p><p>‘We’ll be back when you two aren’t all over each other.’ </p><p>The pair waddle back to their room, a laugh echoing down the hall as Mina quips about the state of Tzuyu and Jeongyeon as well. A tinge of red now persisting over Jeongyeon’s face, knowing it was about them. </p><p>The feeling of discomfort now begins to eat at her as she fidgets against the fabric of her panties that are now sticking too close for comfort to her core. She wiggles in Tzuyu’s arms to get free, moving away slight to start patting herself down and fixing her hair as she adjusts her top to try and hide the marks left on her neck. She needs to at least look the part of being composed.</p><p>She clears her throat as she stands up straight, looking over herself twice before looking back up at Tzuyu, ‘can you set the table while I go shower?’</p><p>Tzuyu smirks moving towards her, ‘why don’t I join you?’</p><p>‘P-please Tzuyu, we still need to eat,’ she can feel the desire radiating from her as the distance shortens. ‘We can do more later, okay?’</p><p>Tzuyu relents to her wishes but can’t help herself from watching Jeongyeon awkwardly shuffle back towards their room to get some fresh clothes before she showers. She smirks to herself, as her eyes are focused solely on Jeongyeon’s ass. </p><p>She feels little shame when Jihyo walks past to witness it. </p><p>The older girl shaking her head at the display before reaching into the cabinets to get some plates.</p><p> ‘Please wash your hands before we eat.’</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>tumblr: agreymatter.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>